Dave Griffith
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |affiliation = Pop's Barber Shop |tv series = Luke Cage (12 episodes) |actor = Jeremiah Richard Craft |status = Alive}} Dave "D.W." Griffith is a young man living in New York City. He sold film footage of the Battle of New York on the street. He became associated with Luke Cage and, after the fight between Cage and Diamondback, migrated his business opportunities at Pop's Barber Shop. Biography Incident Footage Dave Griffith was trying to sell his DVD's with footage of the Battle of New York on the streets of Harlem. When he noticed Luke Cage he tried to convince him to buy a copy, saying that he has it in HD and blu-ray. Even though Cage ignored him Griffith still did his best, stating that it is the best raw footage of the incident available.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Search for Domingo Colon One day, while trying to sell DVD's with footage of the Battle of New York on the streets of , Griffith was approached by Luke Cage. Griffith recognized Cage as being "one of them". Griffith tried to make a deal with Cage, in which he and Farley would film the next time Cage would do something, and they both could make $4000 dollar. Cage ignored the proposal. Since Griffith hears and sees everything Cage asked him for help. At first, Griffith was unwilling to give Cage information and be a snitch. Cage told Griffith that he just wanted to use his eyes. Griffith gave in and wanted to know who Cage was looking for, which turned out to be Domingo Colon. Griffith was able to give Cage the location.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Menace The evening of the Jackie Albini killing, Mariah Dillard organized a community meeting at Harlem's Paradise. The main subject of the meeting was the danger Luke Cage formed for . Griffith noticed Cage and Claire Temple walking towards the meeting. Griffith called out to Cage and handed him a poster on which Cage was called a menace. Griffith promised Cage to tell nothing. Griffith hopefully asked Cage if he was not going to the meeting. Cage told him he. When Cage walked away Griffith looked worried.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take it Personal Duel at Malcolm X Boulevard During the Duel at Malcolm X Boulevard between Luke Cage and Diamondback the citizens of came out in force to support Cage. Among them were Dave Griffith and Farley. Farley used his camera to film the duel. At one moment Diamondback threw Cage out of the upstairs apartment. When Diamondback left the apartment via the front door Griffith told Farley to keep filming, while the two of them walked closer to the fight. Together with the other people on the streets Griffith began to cheer his name, which powered Cage into taking Diamondback down.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez New Businesses . I didn't choose Luke's life. Luke life chose me.|Dave Griffith and Bobby Fish|Soul Brother 1}} To be added Meeting Iron Fist To be added Heroin Epidemic To be added Purchasing Pop's Barber Shop To be added Personality or turning down many interviews." "That's 'cause they used publicity to communicate our message." "Money is the message. Or it should be. Get paid, black man. Get yours. Everyone else is.|Dave Griffith and Bobby Fish|Soul Brother 1}} Griffith is a fairly excitable young man, who takes an active interest in the pursuits of his friend Luke Cage. He and his friend Farley are amateur filmmakers equipped with RED and Canon DSLR cameras, which they use to shoot footage of supernatural occurrences such as the Battle of New York or Cage's fight with Diamondback. Although he may come across as obnoxious occasionally, he is loyal to his friends and those close to him. He cared about Pop's legacy as well, even going as far as to exile Cage from the barber shop when he gains ownership of Harlem's Paradise. Equipment *'Camera': Griffith, while on the streets of Harlem, carried around a camera that he, more than often, used to film many of the events that happen throughout the neighborhood, including the Incident and the duel between Diamondback and Cage. An avid fan of Luke Cage, he used his camera to record and distribute many of his heroics. Relationships Allies *Farley - Friend *Luke Cage - Former Friend *Bobby Fish - Friend *Joey Ross *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Aisha Axton - Girlfriend *Sugar *Hopson - Landlady Enemies *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *John McIver/Bushmaster *Kiki *Tyson *Hernan Alvarez/Shades Appearances Trivia *In the comics, D.W. Griffith was an audio-visual and film student that provided housing and aid to Luke Cage and allies. *Dave Griffth's nickname "D.W." ironically gives him the same name as filmmaker . Griffith's most famous film, , is regarded as a groundbreaking and influential piece of cinema but is also controversial for its racist and stereotypical depiction of black people and its portrayal of the as heroes. References External Links * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes